


Only for Simon

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kieren, M/M, Pillow Talk, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Simon is oblivious, Siren, These two fuckin idiots man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes Kieren out for a day of rollerblading to unwind. Kieren didn't expect to go into a jealous piss-baby fit on this particular outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for Simon

Kieren thought he had had Simon pegged. Well, as much as he could peg someone who never spoke about his life before they had met. But he had certainly never figured Simon to be the type to go out  _rollerblading_ on a whim.

"You said you liked it. I want to try some new things," Simon insisted as the cab pulled up. The nearest rollerblading rink wasn't for towns over, as it hadn't even been popular in Roarton  _before_ the Rising, and if it  _had_ been, it would have been turned to rubble forthwith, and it wouldn't have been worth it to take the train. The cabbie, no surprise, was sporting a bright orange PDS Give Back cover. "Unless you don't want to go."

And Kieren couldn't reject Simon when he was finally being so forward with his emotions, when he was keen to spend time with Kieren, even after everything that had happened. Plus, Kieren liked rollerblading.

"No, yeah, I want to go. Let's..."

And Simon opened the door for him, gestured him inside. Kieren bent down to get inside, scooted over so Simon could get in through the same door. Immediately, the driver turned around and began preaching their Give Back Monologue, which Kieren already begrudgingly knew by heart and didn't need to hear any more in his unlimited lifetime. Simon was the nice one, and nodded after he had finished. Kieren simply sat. He had never liked talking in cabs. It felt wrong, like the cabbie would listen in, or be forced to listen, either caring too much or not at all. So he sat quietly and let Simon do all of the intense thinking for a conversation starter.

When they arrived, just after twenty minutes later, Kieren had uttered not one word. Simon thanked and paid the driver, let himself and Kieren out, shut the door sharply behind them. Immediately, Kieren began walking inside. He could feel Simon's confusion at his actions. What could be done? Kieren just wasn't good at romance.

This was perhaps why Simon trotted to catch up and asked in concern, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kieren scoffed amiably. "You're asking me that like we're about to go into a hostage negotiation. I don't think that, er, disco rollerblading is the same thing. 'Course I still want to. Just not a big fan of talking in cabs," he said. Then, because he felt a little weird, he reached his hand out and raised his eyebrows in a way that meant  _Hold it_. Simon did. He seemed much more content than the previous moment.

"I," Simon said hesitantly, "should probably warn you that I have never once in either of my lives stepped foot in a rollerblading... place."

Kieren cocked his head downward, smiled to himself. "I used to come all the time. Mum and Dad and Jem and me would drive up special for it on long weekends at school. Dad was  _so bad_." He surprised himself by laughing. It was weird to think that that was a completely different life, where his heart beat. Where Simon had been alive at the same time. It was weird to think that they had lived their entire lives separately, had died the same year completely by coincidence, would never have met each other if not for the Rising.

"Yeah? Bet you ten quid I'm worse," Simon said, then laughed his breathy laugh. Kieren liked it. He could feel his rusty heart shaking itself off and creaking open. Only for Simon.

Kieren gave a pensive hum. "'M not so sure. I think the place gave him a plaque in the lobby for most slips. Some of his scratches are probably still stuck in the floorboards." Simon laughed again, just as they reached the front counter.

 

+++

 

"No, hold it like this."

"Like how?"

"Just like this. Watch my hands."

"That's how I'm holding it!"

"No, no, you'll fall that way. Then just push off."

"Why don't  _you_ have to hold it?"

"Because I've been doing this for years."

"But you're a  _zombie_."

"PDS Sufferer, thanks. No, put your thumb there."

" _I'm holding it how you told me to bloody hold it_."

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be scooting around like a god damn six-year-old trying to ride a unicycle."

Simon looked down at his clunky, wheeled feet and grimaced. He looked back up at Kieren, let out a tiny, playful peek into his vast realm of insecurity. "Do I really look that foolish?" he asked.

Kieren drifted a little closer. It was slightly strange, both because it had been years since he'd last done this and because his zombie legs were certainly more galumphing, but he still had the essence of the actions down. He reached out for Simon's hands. "Yes. Now hold on. Clearly you learn differently."

Simon looked like he didn't trust himself to take his hands off the wall he was currently holding for support. He wobbled dangerously as he launched forward, and if Kieren didn't see that he was already pushing his luck, he might have started giggling at the ridiculousness of it. Steadying Simon was a challenge. He overcompensated when he began drifting or leaning one way, so it was up to Kieren to catch that and balance them out within himself.

"This - is so - why would anyone-" Simon sputtered as Kieren led him slowly across the moderately-crowded waxed-wooden floor. His eyes looked wild, his jaw twisted to the right as he concentrated on his movements.

"Okay, you know what might be easier?" Kieren suggested. "Just get back against the wall, then push off. Just like you're skating-"

"I've never been skating," Simon protested. "Don't let go."

"You're not even going to try it? It might be easier?"

"You're getting sick of me burdening you," Simon said immediately.

"No! No, I'm not, Simon, I promise. I'm trying to  _help_ ," Kieren insisted. "Unless you don't want to learn. Which is fine. I assume this isn't going to be a regular activity of ours." A clumsy PDS kid bonked into Kieren's side, sent a jolt through him that pushed Simon back until the Irishman was, eyes wide, falling backward onto his rear with a heavy and embarrassing thump. Kieren skated over immediately, trying to keep a straight face.

"Y-you alright?" he asked, voice wobbly from the strain of holding back his glee. He held out his hands in offering to Simon.

"This place is ridiculous. We're never coming here again," Simon mumbled. He reached up and grabbed Kieren's hands, pulled himself up and swerved unsteadily in the process. Kieren snickered. "You are enjoying the hell out of this, aren't you?"

"Immensely," Kieren nearly interjected. He somehow managed to hold Simon steady as he drifted slightly closer and got just close enough into Simon's personal space for the Irishman to realize what was happening just before he felt Kieren's lips on his cheek. "Now, could you do with a five minute break? I ought to change these shoes. They're a bit too small and if I get blisters they'll never heal. Literally. Never."

Simon was beyond relieved. "Yes. Get me to the bench. Go," he sighed.

 

+++

 

The second Kieren got back, properly adjusted skates in hand, he knew something was wrong. Simon was no longer sitting on the sidelines. He also wasn't hugging the wall or down on his arse. Kieren quickly spotted the tuft of ruled black hair, then felt something curiously similar to acid shoot up within his chest. Simon was clasping hands with a tall blond man, human, obviously in a more than strictly platonic manner, in a very similar position to the one he and Kieren had shared as they had cautiously scooted around the rink.

At first Kieren didn't know what to do. After all, Simon didn't belong to him. But they  _were_ on a date. Of sorts. It had never really been determined aloud. Kieren just assumed Simon didn't want to voice awkward labels like that. This was something that Simon maybe should not be doing when he was here with Kieren.

But then Simon looked up, and it was obvious that he had been waiting for Kieren to return in the way he smiled, so Kieren laced up his new skates as quickly as he could (all the while Simon remained with Mystery Tall Tan Dickhead, not even bothering to cover his actions), then scooted over to their position.

"What's going on?" he asked bitterly, displaying a bitter face.

Mystery Tall Tan Dickhead looked slightly taken aback. "'Oo're you, mate?" he asked.

"Adam, this is Kieren," Simon explained patiently. "Kieren, Adam was helping me out." He turned back to 'Adam'. "Thanks very much. Kieren can take it from here."

Adam looked confused, then slightly perturbed. "Right. Yeah. Good on ya," he snapped, then kicked himself away and halfway across the rink, expression sour.

"The hell...?" Simon asked, then looked to Kieren as though asking if  _he_ could make heads or tails of it.

"Why were you skating with Adam? You're s'posed to - I thought we were here together. As in... well, us," Kieren accused.

Simon looked even more confused. "What?" he asked. "What makes you think I was interested in Adam?"

"Oh, come on!" Kieren nearly shouted, feeling the acid bubble up within him like a pot of water with the heat on high. He brought it down when he heard his voice echo, nearly to an angry-whisper. "You had to have seen the way he was looking at you!"

Simon did a double-take, looked back at Adam, then at Kieren. "He was...? But... he's human. I didn't..."

"You didn't notice it?" Kieren asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Simon shook his head innocently. "I... I was distracted. Thinking about you. I didn't want to be a burden on you this whole day," Simon said, and Kieren, as always, was numbed by his bluntness. It ebbed away most of his frustration, though. Before Kieren could contribute, Simon leaned in slightly closer, almost grinning. "You were really jealous?" he asked, voice rising at the end.

Kieren shifted his weight, glanced down then back up. "'Course I was," he answered. "'Course. I like you, Simon. A lot."

Simon's grin turned definite, but he remained silent.

"What?" Kieren asked, cocking his head lightly to the left.

"I just always thought that I was the only one with any real emotional investment in what we have going on."

Kieren shook his head. He rolled closer to Simon, pushed right into his space before the kiss began. It was difficult and sloppy, because Simon was the face-grabbing type, but now he had to concentrate all of his power on not falling. Which didn't work out well.

His tumble began ingloriously, mid-head-rotate, which led to the bonking of their foreheads together, before Simon's legs buckled beneath him and his feet shot forward, knocking out Kieren's balance in the process. Simon landed hard on his tailbone, then his wrists, and finally everything came to a stop with Kieren squashing him and giggling again. Kieren held his arms down when Simon made to get up, brought their faces together so that their noses were practically touching.

"You ready to get out of here, then?"

Simon's eyes darted down to Kieren's lips, then back to his smoky-colored eyes. "Call the cab back."

 

+++

 

"Kieren, would you please stop kissing me against the wall of a Disco Rollerblading Rink?" Simon murmured as they waited for their cab.

Kieren pulled back, a bit disappointed, asked lowly in Simon's ear, "You want me to  _stop_ kissing you? Entirely?"

Simon swallowed hard. "Not entirely. Just. Cab ride. Wait until we get back to the bungalow."

"What's at the bungalow?" Kieren asked, but ignored the answer in favor of another kiss which Simon hastily returned, his balmy palms attached to the side of Kieren's head, the slipping of their lips a sweeter sound than music. Simon pulled back first, compensated by bringing his right hand down from Kieren's face and wrapping it around his waist, pulling Kieren close so that they were touching.

"A place where I can have you until I'm so exhausted I  _have_ to sleep. And then you'll be there when I wake up," Simon answered, bringing Kieren closer, breathing the same air, nipping at each other's mouths and brushing noses, eyes sparked with light. Kieren felt his knees briefly forget to work as those words hit his brain.

And then that beautiful, perfect, intoxicating moment was ruined by an obstinate horn honking, by Kieren practically ripping himself from Simon and rushing to get in. Simon followed just as swiftly.

The cab ride was tense and long. Kieren was half-hard the whole way, still not speaking, hand outstretched toward Simon but too timid to actually finish the job, so in actuality, just sort of lamely splayed on the middle territory between them. Simon didn't appear to be doing much better.

The cabbie most likely knew exactly what was up. Simon paid her and she asked no questions, just left a cloud of dirt in her wake as she sped away as fast as possible.

Kieren thought it might be awkward, the first attempts at getting back in the mood, but nearly as the door shut Simon was pushing him roughly against it, showing ten times more passion than in kisses previous. Kieren felt slightly overwhelmed, dizzied by the intensity and candor behind it, but not swayed.

He pushed back, legs lined with Simon's and one arm wound around his back, the other messed hopelessly through Simon's slick hair. He began panting feverishly as Simon pulled back, felt every pang of want south, until Simon's lips were returned, this time their attention privy to Kieren's neck. Kieren felt every exhale skim his vocal cords, and more importantly, felt Simon responding to it.

"Fuck," Simon gasped, when he should have paused to breathe, like this were the most important thing he could do, "You're gorgeous." And then, a moment later, and more of a groan, "Kieren."

"Steady now. We - ah - haven't even made it to the bedroom yet," Kieren reminded Simon, as the skin of his neck suffered entrapment between Simon's delicate white teeth.

"Legs up," Simon grunted, then wound his arms around Kieren's back. Kieren did as he was told, lifted himself with a huff and latched himself around Simon's waist. He could  _feel_  the Irishman's length struggling against the confinement of Simon's denim jeans.

Simon began to steer Kieren back, down the hall and toward the bedroom, and they fall onto the bed, an elegant tangle of passion and want. Simon held himself up above Kieren's shoulders, then seemed to decide that their jackets really were not necessary for this activity at all before prying it from his arms and barking, "Off," to Kieren. He understood the order immediately, and with shaking hands pulled his thick hoodie away and tossed it to the floor.

It was at this point that some sort of attention to his trousers was needed, because it was becoming mostly unbearable. Kieren reached down and started massaging himself through his trousers, knew as soon as Simon saw it that he would get a kick out of that. He was right. Simon groaned, and Kieren could see his pupils fighting to dilate wider from where he lay.

Simon took a predatory position, pulled Kieren's hand away and replaced it with his own, which was like a godsend. Kieren let out the most pornographic moan of either of his lives, the sudden heat and friction too much for him to bear without warning. Simon's lust seemed to spark with this. He worked Kieren in all the right ways, and Kieren could tell that he was getting off on this, too. On making Kieren desperate. On giving Kieren pleasure.

"You're stunning," Simon breathed, hot and wet on Kieren's neck.

"You're - you're..." Kieren fought to get the words out, failed, settled instead for fumbling with the buttons on Simon's shirt, because he wasn't sure how much of this ridiculous not-naked stupidity he could handle.

At once, stealing the incentive, Simon's hands abandoned any part of Kieren besides the belt on his pants, and Kieren let out another moan at the loss of contact through his trousers. He dealt with it, however, because he knew that what he was getting in a moment would be much better.

Simon's shirt gave about halfway through the buttons, and he and Kieren worked together to pull it up over his shoulder as-is, tossed it aside to join Kieren's forgotten hoodie. Seconds later, Simon's belt. His trousers stayed, maddeningly-tauntingly, unbuttoned and unzipped, the band of white underwear revealing itself. Kieren pulled off his sweater with such haste that it caught on his ear.

Simon laughed lowly, bent over Kieren to capture the lobe between his teeth. Kieren's hips bucked up, were immediately scooped close by Simon's left arm and pressed closely to Simon's muscular stomach.

Kieren fought to sit up, pulled off his t-shirt and stood at and angle so he could feel Simon's cock aligned with his. Simon let out a breathy, shaking moan, closed his eyes and dipped his head back, as if treasuring the moment. Kieren would have smirked, if he were able to think of anything other than how much he wanted that dick inside of him.

He span them around so that Simon's knees were pressing into the side of the mattress, then applied pressure until Simon was sitting. Kieren stooped to his knees, looked up at Simon through his eyelids just to see how he would take this silent proposal. Simon's face was a mix between the epitome of arousal and the climax of ecstasy.

"Do you want-"

"God, yes, Kieren. God, yes." Simon threw his head back again through the gasp, leaned back on his palms.

Kieren's lips twitched up in semblance of a smirk, although he was now fully concentrated on pulling Simon's trousers down from his slightly elevated hips, which turned into Kieren defrocking him completely. He pressed his fingers into points on Simon's surely illegal hips, then brought his mouth down in one swift head movement.

Kieren had taken it before, but never to quiet such a reaction. Every muscle in Simon tensed up, thick fingers threaded into his hair, and the dirtiest gasp was illicit from that perfectly wet, circular mouth. And Kieren hadn't even started moving yet.

The first slide of his tongue was experimental, but Simon responded eagerly. He was fighting to keep his hips down, and Kieren removed his left hand from Simon's hip to palm himself again, because he absolutely could not be expected to do this to someone so perfect and _not_ get crazy aroused. His own eyes flickered closed as he made contact. He was certain that Simon was watching him, examining him as intently as ever, so he put on a show, began bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue all over the portion of Simon's shaft and head he could fit in his mouth.

"Kieren, you're - you're so - so..." Simon gasped out. "I'm. You're making me - It's-"

Kieren dug his nails into Simon's hip at the same time as he let out a lavish moan, which shocked all throughout Simon's achingly hard, positively throbbing cock. Simon let out a hoarse groan as he shuddered all over, and Kieren removed his hands to clench his fists and prepared himself as Simon's release shot into his mouth. Kieren swallowed around him, and the noise that Simon made was indescribable. Kieren released Simon with a soft pop. Simon sat back, arms visibly trembling, and neither of them moved for a moment, though Kieren's hand had returned to his still needlessly-clothed bulge.

"Kieren, you-"

Kieren climbed onto the bed, pushed Simon back into the white pillow and started kissing him obscenely, his tongue tangling in and out of Simon's quavering lips. A jolt of lust spiked through Kieren knowing that he had unraveled this wonderful creation.

Simon jumped back into the game with a fervor. He twisted round so that Kieren was brought to his back and Simon was now leaning over him, taking control once more. He trailed his shaking fingers down Kieren's pale, thin torso, down to the jeans that still had a buckle halfway fixed through and a treacherous button. Simon leaned down, kissed the center of Kieren's chest as he worked with his fingers to undo the button of Kieren's trousers, relented only to sit back up and watch as he brought down the zipper.

Kieren suddenly felt quite self-conscious, though he watched avidly as well anyway. Simon was reveling him as though he were a god right now. What if he was somehow disappointed when all of Kieren was revealed?

Simon brought the zipper down slowly, getting half-hard again at just the thought. He pulled the remainder of Kieren's belt out almost as a second thought, then looked up at Kieren almost for confirmation that this was alright.

Kieren closed his eyes and nodded, because now that he was in the thick of this he didn't want to back out, no matter what Simon may secretly think for one night. He lifted his hips from the surface of the bed, felt Simon's fingers slip under the band and drag them down, felt his dick pounding at the mere suggestion of Simon doing this for him - Simon doing this  _to_ him.

The rustle of fabric gave the clue that Kieren's pants were off, and then Simon was thumbing the hem of Kieren's underwear, as if hesitant. Kieren opened his eyes, and Simon was eyeing his face cautiously.

"Si-Simon."

Simon's gaze snapped back down, and his thumbs dug under the fabric, pulled it off slowly, as though he were scared of breaking Kieren. Kieren rested his hips back down as Simon dragged the garment down to his knees, felt the cool fabric offer only partial relief to his burning skin. He was so glad that zombies could still have sex.

And Kieren should never close his eyes, ever, because now he had no idea what had happened, but there was some intense heat on his dick, and he almost didn't even care what it was because it was so  _good_. And then he realized that it was  _Simon's mouth_ and that that  _thing_ pressing into his lower leg was Simon being _hard_  again _already_. Simon hummed, as he had no doubt felt that spark of lust Kieren experienced hit home.

Simon's tongue dragged along the bottom of Kieren's shaft. His mouth pulled off all the way to the head, then he circled his tongue around and around and then through Kieren's slit-

"Gah - Simon - I. I need - you. I need you. Pl _ea_ se." The words came out shopped and bumpy, matching the swirling ocean that Kieren felt storming in his gut right now, about to brew over the edge. It felt so good that everything hurt, but he needed it to last for just a little bit longer.

And then everything was cold, and Simon was next to Kieren, opening a drawer and pulling out a plastic bottle. It looked relatively new. Kieren wondered in the flash of less than a second (before realizing that it didn't matter in the slightest) how long after they had met that Simon had decided to buy it.

"Condom?" Simon asked.

Kieren shook his head. "Can't get sick," he huffed out, as he attempted to focus entirely on the Bahamas and not on Simon's dick curled up toward the ceiling. "You. You. Only you."

Simon nodded, and Kieren dared not look, but he heard the lid of the bottle pop open and a gentle squeezing sound, then the slippery sound of lathering. "Okay, Kier?"

"Hm?"

"I'm about to."

Kieren opened his eyes, looked down at Simon with fingers poised just out of sight, staring up at Kieren for confirmation. Kieren nodded, still breathing like a madman, wishing that he could just experience this without having to actually do it because the anticipation was almost too much. 

Simon's first finger slipped in easily, but just the thought of it still made Kieren required to let out a soft moan and drag over one of Simon's three pillows to bite down on. He released it from his teeth a second later only to bite out the word, "More."

Simon's finger shrunk back, a second later joined by his next as the two worked their way inside Kieren, opening him up and preparing him. He could hear Simon getting off to this, but moaned as he forced himself not to think about it, to just hold on, just hold on, just a little while longer.

"Kier?" Simon asked, his voice heavy with lust.

Kieren nodded. He let out a hash breath. "Yes," he managed to get out, then bit down again. The pillow was teeming with saliva and sweat. Both of Simon's fingers retreated, then three delved their way inside, and Kieren was sure that he was going to burst any second now. " _You_ , Simon.  _You_."

He couldn't see how Simon's face reacted to this, but a second later, Kieren was empty again, and then he could feel Simon pressed up against him. And pushing in. And pushing in. Slowly, slowly, Simon was making his way into Kieren, with the best sort of pain possible. Kieren could feel his mouth twitching up involuntarily at the edges, could feel his thighs quaking and shaking as Simon held them with his right hand.

At first, Simon just stayed put, with both he and Kieren fighting to adjust to this new and amazing experience. And then Kieren nodded, so Simon began to work himself out, and then back in, and then out and then back in, and then on the third time, something changed in where he hit, and Kieren was immediately sent flying over the edge with a thick cry and sparks behind his eyelids as he felt himself empty, felt Simon's hand stumble there to help him through it.

"Sime - Simon - Si..." Kieren mumbled out, infused with a mess of incoherent babble. "Go. Keep going."

But Kieren was essentially gone. Simon asked if he was sure, and Kieren nodded, so Simon worked himself through his next orgasm, pulled out just in time to cake Kieren with it, then trailed his tongue all over Kieren's body to clean it. After everything, Kieren opened his eyes again, reached his hand out deftly for Simon's. Simon took it, grasped it firmly, worked his way over so that he was laying on the right side of Kieren.

Kieren couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be awkward. He rolled over, even though every little piece of him felt like zombie jell-o. He held the hand clasped with Simon's at his hip, kissed Simon as passionately as he dared, then rolled back onto the pillow. Simon took the opportunity to drape the both of them in his fluffy white blanket.

"You're beautiful, Kieren," Simon said lowly, after Kieren had finished panting. He reached a hand over to Kieren's bare chest, the both of them watching, as the thumb ran lightly over Kieren's right nipple, brought it to a tip. Kieren grabbed Simon's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"I'm also tired. Come here," Kieren said, then pulled Simon over by the shoulder. He pressed up to the scar trailing up Simon's back, wrapped his arm around Simon's middle. "Sleep. So I can get more energy and we can do that again in the morning."

Simon chuckled lowly. "Don't talk like that or I might start right now."

Kieren let out a loud breath that was meant to be a snort. He couldn't come up with a rebuttal, however, because he promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's 3:30 in the morning and I meant for this to be a lot fluffier than it ended up being  
> Oh well  
> You're welcome Nick, you loser


End file.
